Stereo Hearts
Lyrics Spencer (Hunter): My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Hunter (with Priscilla): Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty record (on the shelf) (Monique:'Oh) Would you blow me off and play me like (everybody else) If I ask you to scratch my back, (could you manage that?) ('Monique:'Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, (I can handle that) Furthermore, I apologize for any (skipping tracks) ('Monique:'Uh) Its just the last girl that played me left a (couple cracks) I used to, used to, used to, used to, now (I'm over that) ('Monique:'''Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (ancient artifacts) '''Monique: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Hunter (with Priscilla): Just keep it stuck inside your head, like (your favorite tune) And know my heart is a stereo that only (plays for you) (Monique:'''Oh, woah) '''Spencer with Monique (Hunter): My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio (Radio) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Spencer: Oh oh oh oh oh Spencer with Monique: To my stereo Spencer: Oh oh oh Spencer with Monique: So sing along to my stereo Hunter (with Priscilla): (Let's go! If I was an old school (fifty pound boombox) (Spencer: Remember them?) (Monique:'Hooh) Would you hold me on your shoulder (wherever you walk) Would you turn my volume up in (front of the cops) ('Spencer: Turn it up!) (Monique:'Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher (every time they told you to stop) ('Monique:'Yeah) And all I ask is that you (don't get mad at me) ('Priscilla:'Hey) When you have to purchase (mad D batteries) ('Monique:'''Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (your friends make) You never know we come and go like we're (on the interstate) '''Monique: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Hunter (with Priscilla): Keep me stuck inside your head (like your favorite tune) You know my heart's a stereo that only (plays for you) (Monique:'''Oh) '''Spencer with Monique (Hunter): My heart's a stereo (Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Oh oh) Make me your radio (Come on) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (For You) Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along like) Spencer (Hunter): Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah haha) Spencer with Monqiue: To my stereo Spencer: Oh oh oh Spencer with Monqiue: So sing along to my stereo Spencer (Hunter): I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find) (Monique: Oh) I take your head and hold it closer to mine (Monique: Oh, Yeah) (Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, come on, wooh!) (Monique: Yeah!) Spencer (Monique): My heart's a stereo (Hunter: Yeah) (with Monique: It beats for you, so listen close) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (You gotta make me your radio) (Hunter: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Hunter: Aha) (with Monique: And turn me up when you feel low) (Hunter: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Hunter: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) To my stereo (Oh whoa whoa) (Hunter: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby!) Oh oh oh (My radio) Hunter with Monique: So sing along to my stereo! Spencer: Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs